Let me be your lover
by voicesofmelodies
Summary: Being alone for almost her whole life and not knowing anyone. What will happen when she had finally gotten out of her cage and have met a man who was soon to be important to her? AMUTO.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own SHUGO CHARA.

Just a fan of both the ANIME and the MANGA. 

**LET ME BE YOUR LOVER (a daiki story)**

**Summary:**

Being alone for almost her whole life and not knowing anyone. What will happen when she had finally gotten out of her cage and have met a man who was soon to be important to her? Challenges soon happen as he helps her be free from EASTER like how she had helped him before. AMUTO.

**Chapter 1- KIZUNA (BONDS)**

Deep below the company building of Easter, lays secretly a hidden child. That child was a pink-haired girl at the age of 17; she was crystallized as she slept. She had been in there ever since she was an infant, with the only source of food is of a special blood of her future lover; who was allowed to roam freely outside the building. It had been like that for years, she would be asleep at their bare sight but she could hear every word they say from outside her shell.

But then that very faithful night had happened when she was just 9 and he was just 14. She could here the strong gush of wind and rain from outside. There were children playing to…they were jumping on the puddles of water giggling as they got wet by the rain. They were free to run around as they please. Then all of the sudden the door of her room was opened but was shut back into darkness in an instant. It was a child who entered the room and not the usual people who would come and see her. That child was a blue haired 14 year old boy she had thought. The boy had switched on the small lamp inside the room, but still haven't noticed her. She heard him play the violin, it was so nice the sound that she could hear, and then her heart started to beat. A blue light inside the room could be seen along with the sound of a heart beat, making the boy turn to his back only to see a little pink-haired girl inside a crystal with her eyes closed.

He had then went near her and touched the crystal with one of his hands. _**'Help me please…'**_ a voice suddenly said. Making the boy startled. _**'Please don't be scared…I won't hurt you…'**_the voice spoke once again. The boy then asked her "Who are you? How'd you get in there?". _**'I'm Amu…that's what they call me.'**_ The voice answered. The little boy was about to say his when the door had opened, showing 4 men. One of them was the head of the company, the other was the scientist studying Amu and the other 2 men were guards. "Ikuto!? What are you doing here!?" the older man said surprised. "The experiment! He touched it!!" the scientist shouted. "Guards take him out of hear now!!" the older man had ordered. Soon when he was gone the light had vanished and her beating had stopped. "We have to change her location now…it's not yet time for them to meet." said the leader of the company. _**'Ikuto…'**_

------------------

8 years had passed since that incident. Amu was now brought back to the basement; she was now 17 years old and was still in a deep sleep with no memories to remember or forget. Ikuto on the other hand was now 22 years old. The leader of EASTER had finally ordered to let Ikuto see Amu since it was about time. When he was woken up at around 11 pm from his deep slumber, he didn't know what they needed him for at first; but when he recognized the route they were thinking he figured it out.

Once they had reached the basement, it had already been 11:30 pm. By the time the door had been open it wasn't the same room as before. There were now more computer, more scientists inside the room. The scientist who was leading that part of the room had asked him to go inside the room. Once he was inside he immediately noticed the bright light coming from the corner of his right eye, and there he saw the child he met 8 years ago.

"Leader, the heart rate of experiment 265 is lowering!" one of the scientists shouted. The scientist who was beside him had just dashed of inside shutting the door and went to the crystallized girl. "Amu, he's here! So wait just a little longer!" he shouted at the girl. "Heart rate back to normal." the other scientist said. That was when the boy decided to speak, "Goro, what is going on here?" he asked the leader of the experiment. Goro had just looked at him and smirked. "Come Ikuto, someone wishes to meet you…" Goro said to him. When Ikuto went near the girl whom he presumed asleep he remembered who this girl was, and slowly he placed his hand onto the crystal and called out her name. "Amu…" Once he had said her name the crystal had suddenly cracked into many pieces making the girl fall on the floor. "What happened!?" one of the scientists shouted. "Quickly, carry her to the infirmary!!" Goro had ordered.

By the time they had already transferred Amu into the infirmary and had stabled her heart beat once again they had left the room. In the middle of the night there was one who came in the room to check up on her as she slept, as the man did so he gently removed some strands of her hair away from her face and as he did so her body started to glow once again. "Amu…" the man called out to her in a sweet and gentle tone. From her sleep she heard the voice and fell for the owner at once, she had never heard a voice that was as beautiful as his when he said her name. She wanted him to say her name once again but in order for him to do so she had to be awake, but that won't happen yet not until that time happens.

_**Ikuto's POV**_

I decided to go and check her up in the infirmary, and when I had went near her I was attracted by her beauty and by the peaceful appearance she had. I wondered what her voice will sound like and what her eyes will look like when she had opened them. When I had removed the strands of her hair from her face; she started to glow again, at first I thought that maybe she was about to wake up. But then I recalled what happened the last time I saw her, which meant that she wouldn't wake up anytime soon. So I decided to go back to my room and take some rest, deciding to come and visit her again tomorrow.

_**Normal POV**_

2 weeks later…

When morning finally came everyone where back to their busy schedules the whole day. Ikuto on the other hand had been out of the building the whole time being like a stray cat. But back at the infirmary, the scientists continued with their experiments on Amu. The following hours later still nothing had been in progress, which was when they had decided to go on a break that something had happened. Amu had opened her eyes and released herself from the wires injected in her and had left the building.

As she roamed around freely outside the company with no one from inside around her she had done so many things and had gotten tired that was when she had already reached the park, when she heard someone playing a beautiful music. When she had followed the sound there appeared a man with blue hair, he was playing the violin. Amu had been drawn to him the she went near him, when he had finished playing the violin he had slowly opened his eyes only to find a long pink haired girl right in front of him smiling. This made him fall on the ground, but when he had recognized who the girl was he immediately stood back up. "You're…" Ikuto had said not able to finish his sentence. Amu just looked at him and had backed away from him slowly. Ikuto was about to finish hi sentence when Amu had suddenly ran off, Ikuto had them packed up his violin and had tried to catch up with her, but she was gone.

Night had come and still he hasn't found her he had gone back to the company a few hours earlier, where he had learned that it was indeed Amu who he had met since the scientists where having a commotion as to how to find her. He had decided then to go and look for her which is why he was still out even at this time.

Ikuto had searched almost everywhere in town but he just can't find her that was when the strong gust of wind blew a tear that came from one of the buildings that had landed on his face. He thought that it was about to rain but when he had looked up he saw a figure on one of the buildings. The person had long hair and was wearing nothing on her feet and was only wearing the clothes from a hospital. He had then realized who it was and had gone up the building. When he was already there, Amu turned towards him. He saw that there were tears from her eyes. "Amu…" he said as he slowly went near her. Amu hadn't move from her spot though and once he was only a step a way from her, he had slowly removed her tears. "I'm glad you're awake, Amu…" Ikuto had said to her smiling. When she had heard his voice she had calmed down. He had then carried her 'bridal style' back to the company building.

The moment they were in front of the building he had, let her down the floor easily. As they entered the scientists had run to her and was about to take her away, when she hid behind Ikuto, holding his arm tightly. "Amu…?" Ikuto murmured. "Good job on finding her Ikuto, we'll take it from here." Goro said as he signaled the scientists to go and get Amu. But Ikuto had stopped them. "Let her stay with me for a while. She doesn't seem to trust anyone yet but me." Ikuto said in a strict manner. Goro agreed to this though as he knew Ikuto to well.

Ikuto had then lead Amu to his room and gave her some clothes to change, but since she knows nothing about it he had asked one of the maids to clean her up. After, they were then alone in his room. Amu just stared at him. "Amu, do you know what my name is?" Ikuto asked. Amu just shook her head making him sigh. "I'm Ikuto." he said to her. "I-ku-to?" Amu said as well. "Yes that's my name. Do you remember me?" he asked. Amu shook her head once again. "I see…then why don't you go ahead and lay down, get some sleep." he told Amu as he helped her. "Play…" Amu whispered. "What was that?" Ikuto asked. "Can you play again?" Amu said as she slowly closed her eyes.

Realizing what she had meant, he had then took his violin out from its case and started playing. As Amu fell into her sweet slumber, with Ikuto playing by her side; the scientists on the other hand were thinking of ways on how they would be able to separate Ikuto from Amu. Goro had been in his office fixing up some papers that were about Amu's health for the last 17 years, at the last piece of paper he grinned at this and had kept it inside a folder along with the other papers.

------------------

The following morning when Amu had woken up first, she had left Ikuto's room and once again looked around. Not soon later Ikuto had also woken up, when he had opened his eyes when he saw that Amu wasn't on his bed anymore and went straight out to look for her. He looked around the building to see if she was there but he had search each and every room but she wasn't there to be found. There was but one room left, Ikuto hadn't checked that room since he had thought that Amu wouldn't go there but now he decided to go and check.

Once he had reach kitchen there he found a certain long pink haired girl eating. He was relieved when he had saw her there unharmed, and had went to her. "Amu, what are you doing?" Ikuto asked her as he sat in front of her. Amu had then looked at him and smiled. "Iku-kun, you want some?" Amu said to him. Ikuto just looked at her. "Iku?" he said. Amu just nodded at him "Iku-kun is you nickname!" she said smiling. Ikuto was shocked at what Amu had just said nut at the same time he couldn't help but smile inside. "Do you like that food, Amu?" Ikuto asked her. "Yes it's very delicious. Iku-kun what is this food?" Amu had asked. Ikuto then just stood up from his seat and went beside Amu. "You have dirt all over your mouth. That is what you call spaghetti, Amu." Ikuto had said as he wiped off the dirt on her face. "Delicious!" Amu said when she had shoved a fork of it inside Ikuto's mouth and then laughed. Ikuto fell on the floor at the cause of this, when he had removed the fork from his mouth he stood up and sighed.

When he turned to look at Amu, her expression had changed. "Amu, what's the matter?" Ikuto asked at his concern. "I have no memories…because I was from the crystal…" Amu said. "Amu…" Ikuto murmured shocked. "Iku-kun was the one who set me free and who had woken me up…" Amu continued as she gripped her hands tightly. Ikuto was about to say something when he was cut of by another voice. "That's right…Ikuto was the one who had let you out. It's surprising though, since the only one who should be able to do that is your lover. The one who's blood is your food." When that was said Amu and Ikuto turned to see that it was Goro. "Goro, what is the meaning of this?" Ikuto said demanding an answer. "You didn't even know who the owner of that blood was, and yet you had somehow sensed that it was Ikuto." Goro had said as he walked closer to them. Amu had then stood up and hid behind Ikuto. "Amu…" Ikuto murmured in a confused toned. "He's one of those who were holding me captive in that horrible room…" Amu whispered. "I see you remember my voice then…Amu." Goro said smirking. Hearing Goro say her name made her whole body tremble, Ikuto noticed this and grabbed her even closer to him. "Amu, don't you want to see your mother?" Goro asked Amu stopping just at least an arms reach from them. Amu suddenly opened her eyes and looked at Goro shocked. "M-Mother…?" Amu whispered. "Wait I thought, that her mother died when she was born!?" Ikuto asked. Goro smirked once again and offered his had to Amu. "She's waiting for you in her quarters for quite some time now." Goro said with a smile. Amu had then just automatically took Goro's hand, and when they were about to leave Ikuto tried to stop them. "You don't have to worry. You and Amu have a bond that not even we scientists can't destroy. So if anything happens to her you'll sense it immediately. After all you are her lover." Goro said moving Ikuto out of their way. As they left Amu looked back at Ikuto with a smile.

A/N: ok. So the 1st official one. Thanks to REI's help at least I was able to finish one. Hopefully I got this one right. Anyway, please do comment. The next chapter might take a while to be made though. 


	2. Chapter 2

**JUST A SHORT PREVIEW OF CHAPTER 2**

Chapter 2- I'll protect you

_**Amu's POV**_

"Are you ready to see her then?" Goro had asked me as we reached a sealed door. My heart was beating fast, but I didn't know why. "Yes." I replied to him. He had then opened the door and a bright light came out of it. When I had opened my eyes I had somehow sensed something wrong but I didn't know what. Goro had signaled me to enter and when I did, a force suddenly grabbed me and I felt something warm hold me tight. "My princess!" a beautiful voice had said, when I looked up I saw a woman who had the exact hair color as mine and eye color as well. "Amu, this is Midori your mother." I heard Goro say as he left the room.

It took me a while to say something, but it felt nice to feel the warm embrace she had given me. "Mom…I…" I started to speak but I couldn't continue since I didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have allowed you to be born in that cage…" I heard her say as she released her hold on me. When I had looked at her she looked at me with so much pain and sadness inside. "Mom…" I murmured but still she heard and looked at me with a bright smile. That smile was filled with warmth just like the way she embraced me, it made me cry as her hugged her. "I'm sorry…it was irresponsible of me…you felt so alone in there…I never even had the chance to see you…" I heard her say as she caressed my hair.

By the time I had stopped crying I was already ready to speak to her. "Mom, I wanted to know everything there is about this world. I wanted to be able to run, laugh and smile like the people I heard outside that place. I wanted to be able to feel the warmth of someone, caring for me. I wanted to know if I had a family. I…was curious of a lot of things while inside but then…there was a boy who had came and freed me from the cage." I said to her not letting her go, when tears started to flow back out of my eyes. "There…there it's alright. We're together now…we'll do all of those together." She had said as she smiled at me once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2- A friend/protector, and A master**

_**Amu's POV**_

"Are you ready to see her then?" Goro had asked me as we reached a sealed door. My heart was beating fast, but I didn't know why. "Yes." I replied to him. He had then opened the door and a bright light came out of it. When I had opened my eyes I had somehow sensed something wrong but I didn't know what. Goro had signaled me to enter and when I did, a force suddenly grabbed me and I felt something warm hold me tight. "My princess!" a beautiful voice had said, when I looked up I saw a woman who had the exact hair color as mine and eye color as well. "Amu, this is Midori your mother." I heard Goro say as he left the room.

It took me a while to say something, but it felt nice to feel the warm embrace she had given me. "Mom…I…" I started to speak but I couldn't continue since I didn't know where to start. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have allowed you to be born in that cage…" I heard her say as she released her hold on me. When I had looked at her she looked at me with so much pain and sadness inside. "Mom…" I murmured but still she heard and looked at me with a bright smile. That smile was filled with warmth just like the way she embraced me, it made me cry as her hugged her. "I'm sorry…it was irresponsible of me…you felt so alone in there…I never even had the chance to see you…" I heard her say as she caressed my hair.

By the time I had stopped crying I was already ready to speak to her. "Mom, I wanted to know everything there is about this world. I wanted to be able to run, laugh and smile like the people I heard outside that place. I wanted to be able to feel the warmth of someone, caring for me. I wanted to know if I had a family. I…was curious of a lot of things while inside but then…there was a boy who had came and freed me from the cage." I said to her not letting her go, when tears started to flow back out of my eyes. "There…there it's alright. We're together now…we'll do all of those together." She had said as she smiled at me once again.

------------------

_**Ikuto's POV**_

A little while after Goro had taken Amu to see her mother, I returned back to my room. Once I had gotten inside I started to play the violin again, when I felt something wrong that was when I had ran out of my room and searched for Amu. As I went up on the floor above I heard a cry coming form one of the rooms. I decided to follow the direction from where I was hearing the cry and when I did I stopped in front of a door, at the same time the crying had stooped. When I had opened the door, I saw Amu with her eyes closed as she was laid down by the woman. "What did you do to her!?" I shouted at the woman, making her turn around. "I see…you must be the child that my daughter was talking about." The woman said as she smiled at me. "Daughter!? Are you Amu's mother!?" I asked her. Then the woman just smile and nodded her head. "I'm really grateful to you for having watched over her." The woman faced as she slowly sat down beside Amu. "Who are you?" I asked her. "My name is Midori Hinamori." she said in reply. "Uhnn….Mama…?" I heard Amu murmur.

_**Normal POV**_

"Ah! Iku-kun!!!" Amu said as she got out of the bed and went to Ikuto. "Amu…" Ikuto murmured. "Iku-kun look! look! It's mother!!!" Amu said with a bright smile on her face. "Amu, are you going to play with Tsukiyomi-san?" Midori asked her daughter in a sweet and gentle tone. The moment Amu heard her mother say Tsukiyomi, Amu's face changed and she was in a shocked state. "Amu?" Ikuto said confused with the sudden change of expression. "Iku-kun…is a Tsukiyomi…?" Amu whispered as she looked at her mother. Amu's mother then went to her and patted her head. "Amu, have fun alright. You are free to go out and play now." Midori said to Amu as she left the room.

Snapping back to reality after a long silence, Amu once again smiled at Ikuto. "Iku-kun, let's go play out!" Amu said. Nodding at her, they both went out of the room. As they walked along the hall way Amu remained behind Ikuto. "Amu why did you looked shocked when you fond out I was a Tsukiyomi?" Ikuto suddenly asked Amu as he stopped walking and looked at her. "Well…umm…that's…a secret between me ad mother!" Amu said in reply smiling. "You know how to…keep a secret?" Ikuto said confused. "Well…I heard the scientists back then call me as a secret project so I thought that's what it meant." Amu said as she walked pass Ikuto.

A little while later, when they had gotten out of the Easter Company; the where heading for the park. But back in the company something is happening. "Midori how was it?" Goro asked Midori as she entered her room once again. "Amu-chan and Ikuto will be going out." Midori said. "Heh…you just allowed him to take her away that easily?" Goro said smirking. "You didn't tell her that Ikuto was a Tsukiyomi though." Midori said in reply as she took her seat on the bed.

"Amu, doesn't need to know any of those…besides her only goal is to destroy the enemies of Easter and when that person comes to tell her that all is done." Goro then said in reply.

As both Amu and Ikuto walk together to the park, a ball came rolling to them which caught Amu's attention. Amu then picked the ball up. "Over here!!! Please throw the ball back here!!" a little boy shouted, but Amu just stared at the ball. Ikuto then grabbed the ball from Amu, and threw it to the little boy. "Iku-kun?" Amu said as she stared at Ikuto. "He said to give the ball back…" Ikuto said. Amu then just stared at the kid who was running back. Then just as they were about to start walking once again Amu suddenly felt a cold chill.

"_You seem to have awakened now…."said a voice in a whispered tone._

"Who are you…"Amu whispered. Ikuto heard this of course and went to her side. "Amu what is it?" Ikuto asked confused by the way she was acting.

"_You should've waited for me. You know…"the voice said once again. _

With that Amu cracked and her whole body started shaking. "Amu, what's the matter!?" Ikuto asked in a very concerned tone. "A voice…" Mau said in a whispered tone. "A voice!? What do you mean!?" Ikuto said. But before Amu could even answer a person suddenly spoke. "Is something the matter?" a man said as he went to Amu and Ikuto. "Who are you!?" Amu said as he looked at the man. "My name is…Akira Suzumi." The man said in reply. "Amu, are you feeling well now!?" Ikuto asked as he helped Amu stand back up. _'Akira…Suzumi…'_ Amu thought to herself. "Suzumi-san, please we have to go. Leave them be." another man said to him. "Yes." Akira said and went beck to his car leaving Amu and Ikuto. But before Akira could even go any farther away from them, Amu suddenly grabbed Akira's arm. "Amu!?" Ikuto murmured. "I'm sorry but I have to go now…so take care of yourself. Hinamori-san." Akira said as he started walking once again.

A few moments later, Ikuto went by Amu's side once again. Iku-kun, I want to go back…" Amu said to Ikuto and he just nodded in agreement. So when they had returned Midori was already at the door of the entrance waiting for Amu. "Mother!!" Amu shouted as she hugged her mother. "Amu, you seem to be happy. Did something good happen?" Midori asked her daughter. Amu then showed Midori a bright smile. "Yes!" Amu said to Midori. But before Midori could even speak, Goro had called her. "Midori, hurry up! We still have to a meeting with Suzumi-san!" Goro shouted at Midori. "I'll be there in a minute!" said Midori in reply. "Mother?" Amu said in a confused tone. "I'm sorry my princess but I have to go. I'll see you later in your room." Midori told Amu as she gave her a smile.

After a little while, Amu and Ikuto had decided to look around at least until dinner was ready. But Ikuto left Amu for a while since he had some business to attend to.

"_Come to me…" a voice suddenly said, frightening Amu._ "Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" Amu said as she gripped her head. _"Follow my voice…I want to see you…" the voice said once again._ Amu had then stood up, and left the room. As she made her way, to the room where the voice told her to go; images and flashes appeared inside her head making ache more. By the time she was in front of the door, she opened i. in the room she saw Midori, Goro, Easter's leader and the man she saw earlier.

"Amu, what are you doing her!?" Midori asked as she saw Amu enter the room. "I'm glad you came…" said the man she saw earlier as he walked towards her. "Mother, what's going on!?" Amu asked Midori in a trembling tone. "I see. Goro is that the name he gave her?" the man asked. 'Name given to me?' Amu thought to herself confused. "Yes Suzumi-san. But you could change it if you want to." Goro said in reply to Akira's question. Akira then took Amu's hand and knelt in front of her. "Will you let me call you Hikari, instead of the ugly name then?" Akira asked Amu. This made her blush, but she nodded the moment Akira placed a soft gentle kiss on her hand. Akira then stood up and smiled warmly at Amu. "Hikari will be your name from now on…" Akira said.

"Suzumi-san, shall you tell her what to do now?" said Easter's leader. "What I am to do!?" Amu whispered. "Hikari will you help me?" Akira asked Amu. As she stared at Akira her eye color changed. "Yes. Amu said in reply. "Good. You see this man is someone who is trying to stop the plans of Easter. So could you do something about it?" Akira asked Amu. In reply Amu just nodded, Akira then knelt in front of Amu and kissed her hand once again.

A/N: I'm really sorry I changed the title since something happened. Also for taking so long to upload just been so busy.

Chapter 3- Beyond the ties of the sun and moon

I might take long with this one but I'll try and update quickly.

DAIKI OUT!!!


	4. AUTHOR's NOTE

Readers, my God! I'm terribly sorry I haven't been able to upload anything yet! I really am. It's just that last year have been a very busy year for me. Especially since my computer always gets these viruses. and when I try to type the next chapter that I have already written in my notebook; I always wind up in other sites! I'm so sorry!

But please don't worry I'm gonna update pretty soon hopefully.!


	5. AUTHOR's NOTE 2

Author's NOTE 2

Shall be uploading again sometime after my graduation which is on March 27. So hopefully I will be able to update 2-3 chapters by then.

Sorry again if it's been to long :D


End file.
